


My other soulmate

by LilianaCeeCee_Lamperouge



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaCeeCee_Lamperouge/pseuds/LilianaCeeCee_Lamperouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin love the attention and Haru only love Rin (and pool)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My other soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing. So bear with me. With those grammar and verbs. Its harder than it look. Anyway, thank you for reading ;)

Everything seems to go back to normal after the fateful and exciting regional competition. Despite being disqualified and all involve received massive brunt from respective school officials for their irresponsibility, Rin is back to normal grinning idiot he was around Iwatobi guys. Well maybe not as much innocent grinning, more like smirk and grinning a bit tad evil compared to the relative kindness of Iwatobi guys. The sharp-shark teeth is so not helping. Even with his usual deadpanned expression, everyone could tell that Haru is more cheerful and talk a bit more whenever Rin is around. Rin is invited to all their outings and most of the time he gladly went with them. And sometimes, Rin himself who plan the outings.

However things started to heat up and become slightly uncomfortable whenever Rin bring Sousuke to their group outings. It’s started two months ago and everyone doubt it will become a regular occurrence but here they are, still having Sousuke when Rin is around. Makoto with his kind heart quickly warm up to Sousuke and bubbly Nagisa and reluctant Rei quickly followed. The least can be said about Haru. He still remember the scene on the vending machine quiet clearly and having Sousuke around is just a pain and too much trouble. Haru started to tolerate him at first, but things become out of order when most of Rin’s attention is on Sousuke rather than him. Instead of sitting next to Haru, Rin will sit next to Sousuke and clearly enjoying himself there. Haru is not happy. Well, not that everyone could tell, only Makoto could read him like a book, by his subtle glare wherever Sousuke is in view. Sousuke clearly knew about Haru obsession toward Rin and vice versa, and seems to take it all in stride. Sometimes, he even egged Haru further, showing affection by slug his arm around Rin’s shoulder every now and then and smirk at Haru every time he wrangle a laugh out of Rin.

Rin, being his normal obnoxious cheerful self could not tell the tension brewing between Haru and Sousuke and oblivious to Haru’s hard stare and his not-so-subtle try to slot himself between Rin and Sousuke. Makoto will sometimes interfere and drag Sousuke for a chat, so Haru can have his fill of Rin for the day. But it all prove to be in vain when the long awaited confrontation between Haru and Sousuke finally happen.

After their successful swimming apparel shopping, Haru confront Sousuke in the restroom.

“Sousuke”

“Haru? What’s up” Sousuke know exactly what’s troubling Haru but he want to see how Haru spell it out. Truth to be told, he enjoy messing up Rin and Haru heads far too much.

“I don’t know what you trying to do, but lay off Rin” Haru bluntly said this with fierce glare on his eyes.

“I have no idea what are you talking about” saying Sousuke nonchalantly.

“Try to step up your game if you don’t want me to take Rin away from you” he added unhelpfully.

“You might never know what’s going to happen” smirking slightly to Haru before stepping out of the restroom.

Haru, more ruffle than ever, seems to pout and brood throughout their lunch and keep to himself. Makoto is worried and confront him about it but he just shrug it off.

Later that night, Haru spend all night in the bathtub thinking about Rin. It is common for the social butterfly to mingle around, and god know how cheerful and friendly he is to everyone he deemed worthy, but Haru cannot help but feel painful tingle whenever the said person is Sousuke. Sousuke have known Rin far longer than Haru and this make him fearful that Sousuke will sooner take Rin away from his grasp. No telling what will happen after high school, as Rin will most definitely get tonnes of offers to swim professionally and the same can be said about Sousuke. As for Haru, he never think too much about the future, as long as he can swim. Freely. But he will gladly follow Rin to any college just so he could swim with Rin. Leaving Makoto, his telepathic buddy just to be with Rin? This is preposterous. Why would he go such length? He never really need anyone. He can get through life all by himself. But the notion of not having Rin around brought back the monotonous blank slate middle school memories that not worth remembering. Only Rin can bring him out of his comfort zones, and shown him the sight he will never see otherwise and Haru gain so much out of life from Rin. He wonder if there will be another Rin if he lost this one. This thought swirling on Haru’s head and he decided, no he’s lucky enough in this lifetime to meet the red head and he won’t let go of this one.

He have feelings for Rin! That must be it! No wonder he feel such insurmountable hatred toward Sousuke. Damn he is jealous and he cannot do anything about it. Not that he’s adverse to be in a relationship with a guy, but this is Rin he’s are talking about. Rin who went on and on about various girls he met in endless _goukon_ he’s been to with his Samezuka’s classmates. He is straight as you can get. Maybe Rin is a bi? Hmm, Rin does seems a bit obsess with anything involving Haru and vice versa. Haru might still get a chance at this. Who is he kidding, this is all a pain. This revelation is driving him crazy. Typical of Haru, ignoring problems seem to be his MO and by this its mean ignoring Rin as long as he can is the only way he can think of. Maybe he will revert back to his normal ‘water is his soulmate’ instead of Rin. Wistful thinking.

On the next Iwatobi and Samezuka joint practice, Haru thwarting Rin attempt to talk and swim with him. Haru instead floating mindlessly, gliding perfectly on the water and minding his own business. Everyone could tell Haru is not his usual self. By the way he resolute to looking everywhere but Rin and the stiffness in his muscle when Sousuke came into view.

As for Rin, this is just bullshit. What’s wrong now? Did he do anything to deserve this cold treatment? From Haru nonetheless. Finally cannot stand it anymore, Rin decided to ask Makoto about it.

“Hey Makoto. Anything happened in between our last group outing and today’s practice? What’s up with Haru, being despondent like that? I mean more despondent than usual, times 10” Rin is more worried than angry at Haru’s attitude.

“I wish I know, but nothing happen as far as I know. Hmm, but there is this thing with Sousuke” muttered Makoto, perplexed on how Rin can be oblivious to the tension.

“Sousuke? What he’s got to do with all this” Rin squinting his eyes and scratching his head while contemplating what Makoto just said.

“You must have realize that whenever Sousuke is present, you don’t spend much time being around Haru. I think Haru is quite jealous of Sousuke” Makoto fidgeting and flustered through his next reply. This is as far as he can tell Rin of Haru’s issues.

Rin’s face started to color and he sputtered “What’s there to be jealous about. Haru is just weird” and storm out from the pool to question Sousuke. Gosh instead of simply figuring out what’s up with Haru, today Rin feels like he’s a police investigating a complex murder case. What a pain in the ass.

“Sou, did something happen between you and Haru?” without care Rin barge in Sousuke after their unsatisfying swimming practice.

“Nope, nothing happen, unless you count that time I peck Nanase’s cheek while on the restroom last week” Sousuke applaud his ability to lie through his teeth and smirk slightly.

Rin’s eyes were bulging and he’s quick to anger. “Why did you do that? Do you have any ulterior motives? Or wait, are you making a move on Haru?” Rin’s anger quickly faded to despair.

Sousuke who know how low Rin can get when it’s involving Haru, quickly hug him and backtrack. “No idiot, I am just kidding, I know how you feel towards Haru, I am just being a jerk”.

Rin, rubbing his face and shaking his head at this. “God, am I too obvious?” feeling he can finally breath after disturbing thought of making a punching bag out of Sousuke.

“Not to Haru, that’s for sure” said Sousuke, and they both end up laughing.

“I don’t know how long you want to hide your feeling and sexual orientation with endless _goukon_ you have been to, but I think there’s no better time to confess than now” Sousuke advice ring through the changing room.

“Maybe one last _goukon_? This time we are inviting the Iwatobi guys and girls” suggesting Rin with twinkle in his eyes.

“You and _goukon_ ” Sousuke laugh, shaking his head, knowing how well Rin like all the attention, before heading back to their dorm room. Yes, Rin better ring Makoto to plan for their g _oukon_ as soon as possible.

Here they are, a few days later, in a karaoke room full of school boys and girls. It is a success with everyone mingle comfortably and so many jokes and laughter around. Rin being handsomely built with a good-looking face to go with, is a hit among the Iwatobi girls. Sousuke, being tall and charismatic is also a favourite. Makoto, Nagisa and Rei, being quite shy around the girls, later warm up, thanks to the alcohol. Only Haru, with his nonchalant expression manage to drive all the girls away from him. Well not all, because there is one girl who patiently waiting and talking to Haru, more like one sided conversation, with Haru's one word reply. The girl is cute and not really a bother so Haru mostly just sit there, nursing his water, while subtly glaring in the direction of Rin and his harem. Trying to contain his anger while maintaining a deadpanned expression is such a chore.

Hana, the girl sitting beside Haru is obviously trying to get him drunk as she keep on shoving glasses of colourless liquid in Haru's face, despite Haru persistent on having his beloved water. But he cave in after he had mistakenly drink one, and decided to hell with it, it did not taste that bad. After several glasses, Haru feels airy and a bit tipsy. He feel better already and decided to get drunk and bury all his heavy feelings and emotion in the alcohol. He pretty sure Makoto would not abandon him and will take care of him when he’s dead drunk on his feet. Hana, thrill that Haru is finally tipsy and vulnerable, decided to take advantage of the situation and sliding closer to Haru, and being handsy, even go as far as sliding her arm around Haru waist. She thought she can finally score tonight, with an attractive black-haired guy even though he’s a bit of a bore. Not to mention weird. All the efforts and persistent are worth it.

All this development did not go unnoticed by Rin. He is simmering on the inside and finally snap when the girl manage to kiss Haru's neck and trying to get Haru to go somewhere with her. Being a bit tipsy himself, he stumbling through his way to Haru, and violently jerk Haru off the girl, supporting him out of the couch to the quiet hallway. Everyone were shocked by this display and muttering silently among themselves. For the guys, only one thought pop up, it’s finally happening, let’s us rejoice. Sousuke and Makoto, being the mediator, quickly fix the awkward situation and bought more snacks and alcohol for the rest of the group.

On the hallway, Haru realize that Rin is holding him upright next to the wall, while breathing on his neck. More like kissing and nibble his neck. Haru moan when Rin bite his sensitive spot, sucking and kiss it better. Out of stupor, Haru ply Rin off him, so he can look into Rin’s eyes. Rin’s eyes were glassy and he’s livid at Haru.

“You are so lightweight, don’t ever drink without me again” Rin said heatedly.

“You are mine! Don’t let other kiss you, only me, did you hear me” Rin mumble at Haru’s ears.

Haru, jolt at this confession, dizzy with happiness but suddenly remember it is Rin and his harem that make him drown his sorrow.

“It’s you and your flock of girls that prompt me into this. I was awfully jealous and I just though you like girls more than you like me”.

Rin, looking incredulously at Haru, “Don’t be absurd, yeah I like girls, they are cute but no one can beat you Haru. You are something else. And I am glad you feel the same” Rin nuzzling Haru’s smooth cheek.

“How can I not, you have been forcing your way to my heart more time than I could count” retort Haru after a while.

Rin’s face coming closer and he softly kiss Haru’s lip. Haru kiss back with vigor and the innocent kiss quickly become heated make out session. Tongues tangle together and they only stop for air. Soon, their lower bodies rub together and both cannot contain their moans. Rin takes the initiative to touch Haru stomach and move up to his abs and finally teasing Haru pink nipple with his finger. He first lightly rub, flicking the nub and then pinch them simultaneously. Haru cannot help but moan loudly and shuddering throughout Rin ministration.

“You are so hot like this Haru, and so sensitive” Rin smirking evilly while without further notice start applying his lip to one of the nipple.He suck it hard and roll it with is tongue before finally gently bite it.

Haru gasp loudly and breathlessly moan Rin’s name. Haru being impatient, grab hold of Rin’s hip and slam their fronts together. He start rubbing their crotches while Rin busily playing with his nipples. Haru is a mess and he can only mumble and gasp Rin’s name in between short breath. This is too much pleasure and it’s not even involving hands on his dick. But he’s too far gone and by furious rubbing and Rin’s lip, Haru come, murmuring Rin’s name. Rin soon quickly follow, after seeing how suggestively erotic Haru look when he’s coming undone. Both slump on the wall, down to the floor. After catching their breath, they proceed to the restroom and wash up, before mutually decide to go to Haru’s house to continue their activities.

After the train ride, which they almost miss their stop due to dozing off, they are too exhausted to do anything else. They continue to strip, jump into the bed and snuggle together. There is still tomorrow. If they can survive the massive hangover first.


End file.
